Fate Part 2
by Elysian
Summary: How does Ezra react to Daisy's new relationship?


Fate Part2  
  
  
Ezra can't even move. He can't think of anything. Not his friends, his family, not even what he now felt for Shelby. All he can think about was how he has just lost Daisy.  
  
***  
  
Daisy smiles shyly as David puts his hand on top of hers. This whole boyfriend thing was new to her and didn't quite know how to handle it. Before she didn't even want a boyfriend, but now she really likes David.  
  
Then she remembers that she was supposed to meet Ezra. She turns to look to see if he's coming and sees him standing across the lawn. The look on his face says it all. He starts to turn away.  
  
"Ezra!" Daisy yells getting up.  
  
"Daisy, just let him go," David says taking her hand to pull her back down. "He's going to have to accept that we're together now."  
  
"No, David, I have to go talk to him." She pulls away and runs after Ezra.  
  
"Ezra!" she calls reaching up to him as he goes into his dorm and slams the door in her face.  
  
She walks in after him and watches him sink down on his bed, not facing her. She cautiously walks over to him and slowly sits down on his bed.  
  
"Ezra?"  
  
He doesn't answer. He doesn't even look at her. He looks like he might be about to cry, but doesn't want to.  
  
"Why?" he asks after a few minutes.  
  
Daisy starts fiddling with a piece of string hanging from Ezra's blanket. She doesn't know how to tell him how she feels about David. She knows she's already hurt him enough.  
  
"Ezra, I really like him," she finally answers.  
  
He looks over at the picture on his bedside. It's of him and Daisy; their arms around each other. They were so happy that day. They had just had a huge leaf fight outside when they were supposed to be raking. Everyone had decided to take pictures when they got back inside the lodge. One of their "silly" moments at Horizon.  
  
"So, I guess you don't like me anymore, huh?"  
  
"Ezra, you know that's not true. You'll always be one of my best friends."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be just friends!" Ezra shouts and jumps up from his bed. "Maybe I care about you too much to sit back and watch you be with someone else!"  
  
He walks across the room and sits on one of the empty beds facing the wall again.  
  
Daisy doesn't know what to say to him. Jumbles of thoughts run through her mind. Stay with Ezra, stay with David, break up with David. Nothing makes sense to her.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Is all she can say.  
  
"Well, don't be. I think you should leave now. I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go and have a great life with David."  
  
He doesn't turn around, but hears Daisy walk out of the room. He knows he's hurt her, but she hurt him, too.  
  
Now I'm all alone, he thinks to himself. Everyone has someone but me. Daisy and David, Scott and Shelby, Jules and Auggie, and even Kat and Hank. Now it's just me. All alone.  
  
***  
  
Daisy felt like she had been slapped in the face. She knew Ezra would be upset, but she never thought he would never want to speak to her again! Had she made the right decision in being with David?  
  
"Daisy?" David says walking up to her. "Is everything ok with Ezra?"  
  
"No, he doesn't want to talk to me anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry, Daze," he says and puts his arm around her. "But, you've got me now, you know."  
  
She shrugs his arm off her shoulder. "I just want to be alone for awhile, ok?" She doesn't wait for an answer and walks off to the girls dorm room leaving David to stare after her.  
  
Shelby is laying on her stomach on her bed reading a magazine. "What's your problem?"  
  
Daisy flops down on her bed and stares up at the ceiling. "Ezra's not talking to me anymore."  
  
"Why not? That guy worships the ground you walk on."  
  
Shelby drops her magazine. "You're what?!"  
  
Daisy sits up in frustration. "I'm going out with David!"  
  
"You poor thing. What did he do to make you say yes?"  
  
"Nothing, Shelby. Maybe I actually like him."  
  
"Yet you're willing to ruin one of your best friendships to go out with that loser?"  
  
"Just because you don't like David doesn't mean that I can't. And Ezra's just going to have to accept this. I made it clear a long time ago we were only going to stay just friends.:  
  
Shelby just sighs and picks up her magazine again. "Do what you want, Daisy."  
  
  



End file.
